Nanite Project
The Nanite Project was funded by a group of wealthy people known as the Consortium. Their main goal was to obtain eternal life. To achieve that, they assembled a group of the brightest scientists of their time. 3.19, "Endgame, Part 1" After the Nanite Event, the Consortium cut off their ties with the project, backing off funding. 1.09, "Dark Passage" Purpose The Nanite Project consisted of a group of scientists experimenting with nanites to help humanity by eliminating diseases and starvation. History Controlling nanites In the early stages of the project, scientists stumbled upon a problem with controlling nanotechnology, which led to forming two theories on how nanites should be controlled. The machine-to-machine theory, strongly supported by Caesar Salazar, stated that nanites should be controlled by other machines. This theory led to the creation of Alpha. However, the project was scrapped after Alpha became out of control. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" The human-to-machine theory stated that a human being should control the nanites. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" The theory was most likely supported by Violeta and Rafael Salazar, who programmed the Meta-Nanites to be commanded only by their youngest son, 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" and supported by Gabriel Rylander when the Omega-1 Nanite was created. The first EVO The second son of the scientists, Rafael and Violeta Salazar, Rex was critically injured in an industrial accident caused by a dispute between the many scientists about how the nanites were to be used. The scientists injected Rex with the original batch of fully programed nanites, hoping to save Rex's life and to make the other scientists see that their ways were for the greater good. Rex was able to be saved. However, Rex's new abilities, courtesy of the nanites, convinced the Consortium and the scientists that the nanites had even more potential. The nanites were seen as weapons, providing their mercenary operative Black Knight as another test subject. Meta-Nanites During the project, the scientists accidentally discovered the Dominion Code. As the name implies, the code would give its user control over the fabric of the universe. This code was stored inside five specialized nanites called Meta-Nanites, which were programed to only obey Rex. Nanite Event When the scientists realized that the Consortium wanted the Meta-Nanites, Caesar along with his parents intentionally caused the explosion to keep the Consortium from gaining the Meta-Nanites. According to Caesar, it had to be done to save the world. This is later supported by White Knight who stated that the Consortium wishes to use the Meta-Nanites to take over the world and to become gods. 3.07, "Black and White" There would be numerous consequences for this though; first and foremost, the nanites now infected every living thing on the planet and would randomly activate inside a host body, turning them into EVOs; second, the site of the Nanite Project would become completely infused with nanites controlled by the EVO project scientist Van Kleiss; 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" finally, a huge concentration of nanites were funneled into the city Kiev, turning every living thing there into EVOs and prompting the city to be sealed off and dubbed the Bug Jar. 1.10, "The Forgotten" Restart The Nanite Project was restarted by Caesar with the help of Providence funding. However, even though the organization was paying him, Caesar had his own plans regarding the project and did not feel duty-bound to Black Knight's jurisdiction. Caesar's initial goal was to fix the nanites. To achieve that goal the surviving scientists of the original Project had to be reassembled. 3.14, "Mind Games" Eventually Caesar succeeded, thus he could continue his plans. 3.16, "Target: Consortium" Sharing the power After successfully gaining all the Meta-Nanites, the Consortium finally could achieve all the power they ever wanted. However, the procedure did not go according to plan, as the union of the Control Nanites was interrupted by Rex, thus dividing the nanites' powers to each of the Consortium members. 3.19, "Endgame, Part 1" Ending Rex, with the help of the Meta-Nanites, used the nanites in the reactor to reprogram the nanites all over the world, initiating to reverse the EVO mutations. The Nanite Project came to an end with the goal of Caesar Salazar, Gabriel Rylander and Peter Meechum finally coming true. The three remaining members are now moving on. 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Notable scientists * Gabriel Rylander (micro-engineering expert) * Van Kleiss (bio-mechanical integration expert) * Violeta Salazar * Rafael Salazar * Caesar Salazar (artificial intelligence expert) * Peter Meechum (systems expert) Notable equipment Nanite containment * Nanite reactor * Zag RS Special nanites * Alpha * Meta-Nanites * Omega-1 Nanite Trivia * During the research, scientists were aware of possible mutations but they did not estimate it to be so random. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" * Black Knight accused Violeta and Rafael Salazar for causing a few "setbacks" to the Nanite Project. 3.16, "Target: Consortium" * In Rex's memories, Black Knight was shown wearing a lab coat, implying she could have been one of the scientists working on the Project. 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" ** Black Knight stated that she was "another guinea pig" (aside from Rex) of the Nanite Project. 3.19, "Endgame, Part 1" References Category:Nanotechnology